A Soul Made From Ice
by EliseXLoveXWar
Summary: We were not those who walked this world, we did not come about naturally. Our powers, our knowledge, even our souls once came from another realm before it was forcibly stolen away by those people. While we had gained our freedom that day, there is still a part of us that is shackled from the memories of our captivity. Memories that scar us to our very soul. OC insert. OC POV
1. Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

 **I was crying, I don't know why I was crying. I was dragging a large round stuffed rabbit behind me as I walked. I was rubbing at my eyes, still sniffling. I entered another room and I saw the figure who was laying asleep stir. I crawled beside the person sleeping and I was staring into warm brown eyes.**

" **Did you have a nightmare, darling?"**

" **Momma..."**

" **Come here." I curled up beside her and she ran her fingers through my hair. "It'll be alright."**

" **Momma, can you sing...?"**

 **"You want a lullaby?" I nodded my head. "I remember one song your father liked quite a bit. He always listened when I sang it."**

" **Papa...?"**

" **That's right, it's his favorite song. It's mine as well." The woman rested her cheek against the top of my head. "** _ **I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said, don't leave me here alone. But that's all dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light. You and I'll be safe and sound.**_ **"**

 **As she sang, I was lulled back to sleep. I couldn't make out the rest of the words...but I felt so safe in her arms. This person was my mother, my precious mother. Her arms are full of warmth and love...I couldn't help, but feel safe when I'm with her.**

I was awoken with a start, the sound of my door being slammed open. I watched with blank eyes as a young child was thrown in my cell. The dream is gone and this cruel reality replaces it. The door was slammed shut once again and I slowly stood up. My body was sore and stiff since I was sleeping while curled up in a ball. I stood beside the child that joined me and I stared at his unconscious body blankly. He was still breathing, but from the looks of it...he tried to fight back and got hurt as a result.

"Foolish."

I pulled the raggedy blanket off my shoulders and I used it to cover him the best I could. I returned to my position in the corner of the room and I shut my eyes, but didn't sleep. I began thinking of that dream. When I dream of that place...of that person's love and warmth...it was a great way to escape from this cruel reality. However, good dreams rarely occur.

"Ugh..."

"You're awake now?" My new cellmate was looking around wildly after waking up. His piercing red gaze immediately zoned in on me the moment I spoke. What beautiful red eyes...just like rubies. "Do you remember anything?"

"Rem...ember...?"

"Don't force yourself to then." I leaned back a bit, releasing a small sigh. "Many of us won't remember our names in the beginning so we use names based on our looks. My first cellmate gave me the name 'Aqua' because my eyes are as blue as the ocean. You're the fourth one, my fourth cellmate I mean."

"I don't...what...?"

"Does your head hurt?"

"Yeah..."

"It's normal. You're new so your soul needs time adjusting to your new body."

"I don't..."

"We died before, do you remember? These bodies are simply vessels our souls were shoved into. That's right, you need a name for now."

"Name..."

"Do you remember yours?"

The boy looked at me, obviously confused before slowly shaking his head. I suppose he's still struggling to adjust. I was the same...it took me hours of my first cellmate to convince me what was occurring was reality. While you had 'knowledge' it didn't mean you have your 'memories'. Memories is what defines one's past and who someone is...having knowledge means nothing when it comes to knowing who you are. _A name for this one...his eyes are like rubies so...it should be fine even if it is a bit girly._ I thought as the boy continued to stare at me blankly.

"Ruby. Your name will be Ruby." I said giving him a slight smile.

"Ruby...?"

"Your eyes are a ruby red. It's only a temporary name until we learn of your actual one."

"I see..." The newly named Ruby turned his gaze towards the ground, thinking. "...I...don't remember..."

"That's normal. Tomorrow, we'll be in for quite a lot of pain so be prepared."

"Pain?"

"As I mentioned before, these bodies are merely vessels for our souls. Many of our memories are locked away and these people want the 'knowledge' that can be used. However, the knowledge about what they want can only be unlocked when certain memories come forth."

"Memories..."

"Do you have anything you remember?"

"...A...grassy area...a forest maybe..." Ruby shut his eyes, a peaceful look was on his face. "The big blue sky..."

"At least your first memory is a good one. Hold that memory close to your heart...because the days to come will be hellish."

"Huh...?"

"There are three ways to regain one's memories. Naturally by letting time take its course. Certain moments that is similar to one you experienced before. The last...is negative emotions like pain, anger, hate..."

"I see..."

"Also this is very important to remember." Ruby was suddenly paying attention, good. "Whatever memories you gain...anything with real power behind it, don't say a word."

"I don't..."

"You want to get out, right?" Ruby looked at me and slowly nodded. "If you regain enough of your memories of who you once were...you can gain certain powers, but it depends on who you were before you ended up here. If you have any real power...then remain quiet and wait for your chance to act."

"Wait..."

"We wait for our chance..."

"Okay..."

"Get some sleep to regain your strength."

"Alright..."

Ruby moved so he was lying beside me, but I didn't move from my curled up position. I reached out, placing a hand on his head. I ran my fingers through his dark colored hair and I watched as he moved closer to my hand. He's similar to a cat or pet dog...it was strange. I pulled my hand away and I hugged my legs.

"You said so before...that we have to wait for our chance to act...but you died before it could happen..." I whispered remembering my first cellmate.

X-X-X-X

"Aqua, do you remember your hometown?" Ruby asked after a rather brutal torture session.

"...No, but I remember my mother..." I answered trying to will the pain away.

"Your mother?"

"I don't...rather I can't tell what she looks like, but I inherited her brown hair. It might sound strange, but I'm happy my hair is brown in this life as well...My mother...is kind...warm..."

"She sounds nice..."

"She is...I always dream the same dream...of her singing to a scared child version of me..."

"We are children though."

"Heh, our bodies are physically young...yet it is our souls that are old."

"...Will we ever get out?"

"I don't know...we can only hope...while we wait..." Ruby reached for me, his hand taking hold of my own. "Ruby...?"

"...When we get out...let's travel together. Let's see the ocean together."

"..." I gave Ruby a small smile, he's too kindhearted...but we don't know if we'll be alive or dead when we finally get out. "Yeah...I want to see the ocean with you."

"Aqua..." Ruby gave my hand a squeeze, one I returned. "...We'll...always be together, right?"

"...Yeah, I hope so."

"Good night..."

"Night, Ruby."

X-X-X-X

"AQUA!"

Strange...it...it doesn't hurt...it doesn't hurt. It should hurt, but it doesn't hurt. I stared at Ruby with wide eyes before my gaze turned from him to the sword sticking out of my abdomen. That's right...pain...hate...anger...sorrow...negative emotions are what causes memories to surface. That's why...That's why they always make one watch the other die...that's why they put us in cells in groups of two or three. I won't die right away from this type of injury...but I will die if I don't do something soon.

"Ru...by...?" I questioned turning my gaze back to the boy.

"DON'T TOUCH HER WITH YOUR FILTHY HANDS!" Ruby screamed his eyes glowing.

I watched with wide eyes as this...this darkness pulsed off the boy, sending everyone near him flying. I wasn't sure why I wasn't thrown back as well, but if I was then I would have surely died. The men quickly tried to fight back, but...Ruby...these dark purple spheres appeared in his hands and he used them to attack the men. Blood splattered everywhere, men were torn apart...whether or not they were attempting to run or fight. When blood splattered and hit me, my mind went blank as thousands of memories surfaced. I remember...everything...I remember who I am...I remember everything...!

"Ruby...They're all dead...stop..." Ruby's eyes looked sharply in my direction. I saw it...the madness and anger in his eyes as those tears streamed down his cheeks. "Ruby..."

"Aqua!" Ruby quickly ran to my side and he grabbed the blade with his hands, about to pull it out. I quickly grasped his hands, stopping him. "A-Aqua, what are you doing? We have to-"

"You pull it out...I'll die. I want to say something be-"

"I won't let you die!"

"Ruby..."

"I won't let you die! You...You're...! I have to know a move that can heal you!"

"It's okay..."

"It's not okay! We promised! We promised we would go see the ocean together, that we would leave this place together!"

"Ruby..."

"I wish...Wait..."

"Ruby?"

"Don't move."

Ruby pulled the blade out of my abdomen ignoring my cry of pain. He placed his hands on my injury, applying pressure. I was gasping for air as he...began to glow. It was like tiny stars were forming around him before disappearing. I released a hiss when Ruby pressed against my injury, but...the pain went away? Ruby pulled his bloodied hands away and I slowly sat up, looking at where I was stabbed. There was scars, yes, but they were old and fully healed...the newest addition was where I was stabbed...and it was pink.

"You...How did you...?" I asked looking at Ruby.

"There is a move called Wish. If one wishes upon a star...they can heal another person." Ruby explained.

"Ruby...Thank you..."

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"...Ruby, we have to get out of here."

"Yeah, we can finally be free...!"

"We have to be careful." I picked up the dagger that was used to stab me and a long sword from the grip of a dead man. "...If we want to get out, we have to fight our way out."

"Right!" Ruby seemed to realize something as I examined the sword. "Aqua...My name...I remember it. My name is Yami. I'm an Umbreon, a Pokemon."

"Yami...It suits you!" Darkness, it suits him very much. His dark colored hair and red eyes that glowed in the darkness. It is like almost like he was made to be part of the shadows, but still shines brightly for a select few to see. "My name, I remember it too. My real name is Leila Walker."

"Leila...that's a cute name."

"Let's go, Yami!"

"Yeah!"

Yami and I left the room, sneaking about. It didn't seem like long before there were guards after us, we fought our way to the best of our abilities...but the longer we fought the more guards that appeared. I didn't have any real powers...and Yami was the main target since he was killing guards left and right. I wasn't too sure when we ended up separated, but...I heard Yami scream.

"Yami!" I turned in his direction to see him gripping his arm, blood dripping down. I struggled to stand after a harsh kick to the abdomen. I refuse...I absolutely refuse to let anyone harm my friend! "Stop it!"

" **It seems...you have woken me up...child...do you want power?** "

"Please...! Please, I have to save him! I don't want to see anyone I care about die in front of me again!"

"What's with this brat? Has she gone crazy?"

"Just kill her and be over with it."

" **If you want my power...you must continue to fight. If you fight, please do it in her place. This horrible thing these humans are doing...they must be stopped...you now have the power...so stop this from continuing. Can you promise me that?** "

"I promise! I'll stop it! I'll prevent anyone else from becoming like us, so please...! Give me power...!"

" **Then you shall have it.** "

I snapped my head up as a sword came dangerously close to hitting me in the head. The only reason why it didn't hit...was because my hand, incased in ice, stopped it. A sharp steel sword against my ice...it didn't even dent it, their weapons were no match for my ice. My throat...something...something is wrong. My throat hurts.

"T-This brat!"

"Die!"

"..." I stared blankly at the men and I took in a deep breath through my mouth. "Ice Dragon's Roar!"

I released a harsh breath of cold air after dozens of ice spikes left my mouth. The men targeting died due to the spikes and I turned my head to where Yami was to find a man about to kill him. I stood up and I lunged for the man. I spun in the air, my ice claws growing larger until I reached him. My claws got caught in his shoulder and chest and I dragged my hand forward, killing him in one swift motion.

"Never again...Never again will you harm us...!" I said staring at the remaining men.

"Leila..." Yami said staring at me.

"Your sins have piled up and it's time for you to pay! This place will become your graveyard, humans!" I shouted as ice formed along the walls and floor.

X-X-X-X

"...You guys know what to do from here on out, right?" I asked staring at the massive amount of children like Yami and myself.

"We can't stay in one location too long. We might have killed many of the guards here, but they will find out we escaped. We need to separate from here, continue traveling for as long as possible while hiding who we really are. We've already destroyed what paperwork we could find, but we're not safe staying in one location for very long." Yami explained as a little girl with pink hair bandaged his arm.

"Leila-san...will you two...Are you two going to..." I stared at a young boy who held a girl's hand. Both their left eyes held the English word Destroyer. "Will you two..."

"We're going to continue to travel, but if we find a facility like this...we'll destroy it. We're weak now, but we need to get stronger. Once we're strong enough, we'll destroy those places one by one."

"What about those not like us?"

"We'll return them to the nearest town. We also have to erase their memories somehow."

"I can do it...well, I can seal their memories of this place."

"Alright, do that. Afterwards you must separate yourselves into groups of two or three. If you really wish to travel on your own, then please wait until you are stronger. We...No, I need your help. I need information, whatever you can gather. If we run into each other, then we'll swap information. We can naturally sense those like ourselves."

"Alright."

"Leila-san...what about this child?"

"This child?" I stared at the small blond haired boy who was staring at us in confusion. "Ah...he must have arrived recently...Do you remember your name or do we need to give you one?"

"Hibird...I'm Hibird."

"Hibird. Who do you wish to travel with? Many of us already have an idea who we wish to travel with, but you don't haven't had a cellmate before..."

"Can I...go with you?"

"...Alright."

"We're taking him along then?"

"It's not like we can just leave him. Okay, we're burning this place down to the ground soon. Let's get out of here after gathering what little supplies we can. I want this done within the next two hours! We can't afford to let those guards come back with reinforcements!"

"YEESSS!"

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1 Ends

I've finally got around to rewriting this! While there isn't any big changes, there will be as I plan on showing more of the shenanigans Leila, Yami, and Hibird ran into before becoming part of Fairy Tail. I'm also pumped since I finally caught up to the latest Fairy Tail chapters~! I'm finally caught up with everything so I'm incredibly happy~! I have nothing to add at this point so that is it for today! Until next time my dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	2. Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

"Go Leila! Go Yami!" Hibird cheered while Yami and I sparred.

Since we managed to get out of that hellhole, our little group spent as much time as possible traveling while also training. Yami and I knew the great importance behind being strong, Hibird on the other hand...well, since he didn't have to endure what we went through since he had been created the day Yami and I...well, you get the point. Hibird didn't have much of a need to train and I didn't want him to train just yet. He's still physically six while Yami and I are about eleven, I don't want him to hurt himself in case he got seriously injured.

"I want to fight too..." Hibird said looking at Yami.

"Don't go looking at me with those beady black eyes of yours. Leila is the one who said no." Yami said moving away from him.

"Leila...?" Hibird asked looking at me.

"Wait until you're a bit bigger." I said trying to resist his cute begging look.

"You heard her. Now, let's get camp ready. Leila, I'l-"

"I'll take care of the hunting." I froze my left hand, the ice forming claws. "I want to get used to this power."

"Got it, take care of yourself then. If it gets dark then don't bother hunting anything."

"I know, I know. I'll be back soon."

I left the two and I began my search for something to kill. It didn't take long to find it, since it found me. What a strange long necked monster, it reminds me of a certain dinosaur...if it wasn't for that goofy looking face. _Is it edible? I mean, it's trying to eat me._ I thought dodging it as it tried to eat me. I jumped on its head when it tried biting me, only to eat dirt. I was thrown into the air when it forcibly pulled it head out of the ground. I encased both hands with ice and I spun around in the air as I got closer to its neck.

"That was a lot easier than I thought..." I said watching the now headless beast fall over.

I grabbed it by the tail and I began dragging it behind me back to camp. When I returned, I did my best not to laugh at Yami who was dealing with Hibird hitting him while crying. Yami wasn't the type to harm someone so innocent no matter the reason, plus...I think he has a soft spot for the little bird turned human. They did have a completely different form before they gained human ones after all.

"Dinner is here." I said gaining their attention.

"Leeiiilllaaaa...!" Hibird cried latching onto my middle.

"There, there." I said patting his head.

"Yami is so mean to me...! I want to train too! I'm not weak...!" Hibird cried.

"You're not weak, Hibird. Your ability to talk with birds is very useful."

"I'm useful?"

"Cute...!" Hibird looking up with me with tears in the corner of his eyes is so cute...! "That's right, you're very useful!"

"Do we just roast this?"

"Eh?"

"The meat, do we just roast it?"

"Ah, I guess so. It's not like we have pans or spices."

It's a bit sad how we're used to this kind of lifestyle. Yami and I would often find random creatures to eat, most of them tried to eat us first, and we would roast them over the fire before eating. Yami was also quite use to me coddling Hibird while I was used to dealing with Hibird's crying about not being much use due to the fact he can't fight. However...Yami was right, we will have to start training Hibird soon. Hibird might not have experienced what we went through, but...he's still one of us. it's not fair to prevent him from fighting.

"This tastes bad." Hibird said sticking his tongue out.

"Yours is still raw, Hibird. You took it off too early." Yami said giving him a different piece of meat.

"..." I silently ate and I felt dissatisfied for some reason. I opened my palm and I tried to create a thin layer of ice only for it not to work. "What...?"

"What's wrong, Leila?"

"No, it's nothing."

I wasn't too sure why my ice wasn't as strong as usual. I've noticed it's been getting weaker and weaker as the days go by. I can force myself to create the usual size, but I'm usually left exhausted afterwards. It's not good, I need to figure out why I'm getting weaker. I blinked when I felt someone lick my cheek and I quickly moved away from Yami who looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked licking his lips.

"W-What the h-Why did you lick me?!" I asked holding the spot he licked.

"You had some food there." Yami said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You don't go about licking people!"

"I can't? I've done it a few times in the past."

"When?"

"When I was still an Umbreon."

"Yami...You're in a human form now, you can't go about licking people."

"I can't?"

"You can't."

"I see..."

"Really..."

I'm just glad he did this now instead of later when there are more people nearby. If someone saw him doing that...Oh god, the embarrassment! Really, I know he used to be an Umbreon, but that doesn't mean he can just lick someone! Really, I should keep a better eye on him. I should also do the same for Hibird in case he does something that involves being a bird...not that there are that many problems unless he tries eating bugs or something.

X-X-X-X

"Leeillaaa! I want this!" Hibird said holding a giant book over his head.

"What do you want a book for, you can't read." I said looking at him exasperated.

"It has a lot of pictures!" Hibird said giving me a wide smile.

"...Hibird, you know we can't..." I said patting his head.

"I want it...!" Hibird said pouting.

"Hibird, come here!" Yami said already down the street.

"Ah? Okay!"

I looked at the picture book in my hands and then back at the little blond child. We couldn't afford to purchase things that don't hold value, it'll only weigh us down later on. I flipped through the book a bit and I saw it why Hibird wanted it so badly. It was a story about a little bird who was friends with a small blue kitten and black furred fox. It was just like our little group. I dug through my pocket for some Jewels and I purchased the book for Hibird, thankfully it wasn't all that expensive...and I'm sure he'll like it.

"Ugh...That reminds me, I'm the only one in our group who knows how to read..." I said remembering this fact.

Thankfully, the written language is in one I know, but the spoken language is completely different. I should teach Hibird and Yami how to read and write while we travel as well. It's important to know how to read and write, more than knowing how to fight. Also...I need to teach those two human common sense. Yami still doesn't understand the meaning of inappropriate behavior like trying to bathe while I am or licking someone. Hibird on the other hand is more of, don't go off on your own and don't try to eat random things.

"Leila, you're so slow!" Hibird said jumping up and down.

"I know, I was just getting this." I held out the picture book with a small smile. "I'll teach you how to read while we travel, okay? That way, you can read it whenever you want." I said as he stared at me with wide eyes.

"L-Leila...! Thank you! Thank you!" Hibird said clinging to me.

"You're welcome." I said patting his head.

"So you're just going to teach Hibird how to read..." Yami said looking at us.

"I'll teach you too, don't worry." I said giving him a grin.

"He's just jealous, Leila!"

"I-I'm not jealous!"

"You stuttered! You're jealous~!"

"Hibird!"

I tried not to laugh at Hibird and Yami's behavior. Really, they're so cute sometimes. Our shopping trip was a great success and the three of us continued our journey north. Yami and I had agreed that we should head north for the summer since my ice powers won't be much good when there is too much heat, in fact it melts within minutes and...I may or may not have passed out when it got too hot. I'm great in the cold, but in the heat...well, not so much.

X-X-X-X

"Weeeiiiwwwaaa!" Hibird cried his tongue stuck to a rather large icicle.

"Who told you to stick your tongue on the ice?" Yami asked looking at him strangely.

"I can eat it just fine. You have to bite then chew." I said chewing on a large icicle.

"Are you sure you're actually not human?" Yami asked looking at me.

"That's rude!"

"Weeeiiwwwaaa!"

"The water is almost done warming up. Just wait a bit longer."

"Done. It'll be a bit hot, but it's better than it sticking to the ice."

"Mwaa wwannggee...!"

"Don't go about sticking your tongue to things."

"Weesss..."

I took note of an icicle above that looked a bit different compared to the rest. I stared at the tree a bit and I noticed it was a maple tree. If it's this kind of icicle then...Yeah, it should be okay. I took a few steps back and I jumped into the air, grabbing the icicles that were there. I landed on both feet and I stared at the icicle for a bit.

"Are you still hungry? You could just grab some other icicles that are lower." Yami said motioning towards a large number of lower icicles.

"Here, try this. I'm sure it'll be tastier than the other one you tried." I said handing him the icicle.

"My tongue won't stick again, will it?" Hibird asked staring at it.

"I don't think..."

"It's fine. It's actually frozen maple sap."

"Maple sap?"

"How do you know that?"

"Ah, the old ladies from the last village told me what maple trees look like. Apparently, when the tree branch cracks, the saps drips out and it'll freeze until it becomes an icicle. It's supposed to be very sweet."

"It's good! It's really tasty!"

"Don't go about trying different icicles again. I'll get it for you so don't go about grabbing random icicles."

"Okay!"

"Here, Yami. You look like you could use something sweet."

"I don't..."

"It's fine. Besides, unlike you two...well, regular icicles tastes really good better than normal food. I wonder if it has anything to do with the strange power I gained."

"Maybe." Yami took a small bite out of the icicle. "It's sweet..."

"Hm?"

"What's wrong, Leila."

"I thought I smelled something strange. It's nothing, let's keep going."

While we remained traveling as usual, it was actually hard on Yami and Hibird to remain in areas that are too cold so we were actually traveling in areas that has snow, but isn't too cold. There are times where we go south to warmer locations, but we always headed north whenever Yami and I thought someone was following us. I'm sure those bastards want their precious 'tools' back so they're going to track as many of us down as possible. However, I'm sure it's difficult to do since they can't sense us like we can each other. We probably look like regular kids, even if we are always traveling about.

"...! Yami, Hibird, run!" I turned around only to be hit with a fireball. "Aahh!" I screamed falling onto the ground.

"Leila! You bastards!" Yami shouted charging up a Shadow Ball.

"Leila, get up! Leila!" Hibird cried shaking my shoulders.

"They're not..." These guys didn't look like the ones that are usually after us, they don't have the weapons they usually do and they're not in the uniform those guys wear. "Who the hell are you guys?!" I asked turning my hands to ice.

"You're trespassing! Leave!"

"That doesn't mean you can just attack us like that!"

"They're mages! Get rid of them quickly!"

"Don't let them get to the village!"

"Leila, can you walk?"

"I'm okay, Hibird. Just take to the skies." I hissed when I felt the sting from where the fireball hit me. "I need you to lead us to safety."

"Okay."

"Yami, defense!"

"Got it!"

Golden wings appeared on Hibird's back and the men tried to stop him, but was stopped by Yami's Shadow Balls. I dropped my pack onto the ground, Yami doing the same. I tugged my coat off and I tossed it behind me, encasing my arms in ice. I don't know why they attacked us...but I can't let them harm Yami or Hibird. I don't care who they are, those who attack us are our enemies! I won't show any mercy towards these bastards!

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2 Ends

Yami and Leila are strong, but they're still children physically. They won't overdo it when it comes to training, but they do go to the extremes to ensure they are safe from the hands of those who caused them to suffer so much. The reason why they won't remain in locations with high temperatures is because it would mean Leila is greatly weakened and would only become a burden. Yami can handle himself in a fight, but he can't handle protecting both Hibird and Leila while fighting. Due to their youth, they understand that it might appear strange for children to travel about on their own so they do their best to keep their heads down while remaining easily forgettable. As for what will occur in the next chapter, well, let's just say it'll be quite fun for me to write! Well, that's it for today so until next time my dears! Bye-bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3

X-X-X-X

"Ice Dragon Roar!"

"Shadow Ball!"

"Leila! Yami! This way!"

"Stop them!"

I ran ahead of Yami as he fired off another Shadow Ball. It was getting hard to move with these burns and I wasn't stupid enough to freeze it over with ice just because it hurts. I turned and I fired off a roar to cover Yami when he ran towards me. Yami and I often used this tactic, one runs ahead while the other fires off a barrage of attacks then we switch. If this tactic fails, we just change our strategy.

"Leila! Look out!" Yami shouted at me.

"Huh?" I asked turning around.

Another fireball was aimed at me. I quickly formed an ice claw and I used it to block the attack, but it was barely formed when it hit and I now had to deal with the fact my arm is out of commission. Yami and I continued to follow Hibird's lead and I could see a village ahead. I tripped over a tree root and I hissed when I landed on my injured arm.

"Damn it...! Why are they targeting us if we're no threat to them!?" Yami asked preparing another Shadow Ball.

"Get them!"

"Stop, you fools!"

"...!" Yami and I turned to look towards the village when we saw an old woman walking towards us. "An...old lady?"

"S-Sherry-sama...! T-These three..."

"I said stop, you fools! Do you really believe they would send children to do an adult's job?"

"Leila!" Hibird flew down and he quickly knelt down on my other side. "I saw you get hit. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine..." I suppressed a hiss when Hibird accidentally touched the burn. "I just...need some time to heal..."

"Are you three alright?"

"Stay away from them!" Yami moved between the old woman and me. His red eyes set in glare directed at her. "Do not touch them...!"

"Your anger is understandable, child. I apologize for the men of our village. Come, we will treat your injuries and allow you to remain here until you are healed."

"How can we trust you?"

"Yami, stop."

"...Tsk..."

"So the girl is the leader of your little group. Tell me, why have you come all the way out here?"

"..." I stared at the woman for a few seconds, observing her. "We're trying to avoid some very bad men."

"So you're being hunted."

"..."

"Come, child."

I was hesitant to follow, but from the desperate looks from both Hibird and Yami concerning my injury...it would be very difficult to say no. These two are just too trusting. I stared at the old woman and she returned my stare. I didn't see any dishonesty nor did I see any intent of harm. I sucked in a deep breath before slowly standing up, suppressing my pained cry. The old woman stared at my body that is covered in burns.

"Trespassers or not, it does not excuse the fact that my people had harmed a bunch of children. For that, you have my deepest apologizes."

"Once we get treatment and stock up on supplies, we'll leave."

"Leila, you're seriously hurt..."

"I'll be fine, Hibird. I'm stronger than that."

"No, he's right. We should remain here until your injuries are healed."

"Not you too, Yami..."

"We can't risk an infection."

"...not so weak to succumb to something like that..."

I endured the pain the best I can, but when one of the men got behind me and grabbed my shoulder...well, let's just say Yami reacted violently when I screamed enough that it is almost as if I'm dying. My vision began to gain large black spots as I slumped against Hibird, toppling him to the ground. Pain raked throughout my body, tears dripping from my eyes.

"Leila!"

"Get the doctor! Have a room ready for her! Girl, stay awake! Don't fall asleep now!"

I could barely hear everyone shouting at me. The pain is too much. It hurts so much...so much, just as bad as the time we were imprisoned. I...I want my parents...I want my mother...I hate this, I hate this world!

" **Wwaaaahhh!"**

" **Oh, Leila, are you alright?"**

" **I-It hurts...!" I sniffled, rubbing at my tear-filled eyes. "I fell..."**

" **Come now. There is no need for tears."**

" **Momma..."**

 **"Leila, sweetie. I know it hurts." I looked up at my mother. She simply gave me a gentle smile. "Momma endured many painful things too. But you have to remember something very important."**

" **W-What is that...?"**

" **No matter how much it hurts, you have to endure it. Momma endured a lot of pain too..."**

 **"Do your eyes hurt?"**

 **"Does it look like it hurts?" I stared into her eyes. I always liked her eyes...such a pretty brown, just like chocolate! "It doesn't, it did long ago, but not anymore."**

" **How come you don't cry?"**

 **"I don't cry anymore because I know that I have loved ones that I have to protect. You cry when you need to, but hold back the tears when you can't."**

 **"Why can't you?"**

 **"I don't have to. I have you after all!" Momma hugged me tightly, tucking my head beneath her chin. I returned her hug in full. "Momma doesn't have to be sad when she has her cute little Leila."**

" **Not when daddy doesn't come home?"**

 **"Daddy is always gone with your uncles, but daddy left me with you."**

 **"Do you miss daddy? I do."**

 **"I do too, sweetie."**

 **"Then why don't you cry?"**

" **Because if I cry then he'll tease me and I'll hit him...hard for that."**

" **Do you love me more than daddy?"**

" **Hm...? I wonder about that."**

 **"Momma!"**

"Momma...?" I stared at the ceiling of a wooden house. I am warm...for a moment, I thought I was in my mother's arms. Tears were dripping from my cheeks from the memory. "...Mom...!" I cried squeezing my eyes shut.

"Leila!" I opened my eyes and I stared into Hibird's eyes. "A-Are you okay? You're crying..." Hibird whimpered holding onto the blankets covering me.

"The old woman gave you some medicine to ease the pain. Should I go ask for some more?" Yami asked standing behind Hibird.

"...Hibird, Yami, come here." The two stared at me before letting me pull them into an awkward hug. "Let me cry for a bit." I said burying my face into Hibird's hair.

"Does it hurt?"

"...I miss them..."

"Who?"

"My mother, my father, uncles...my family...I miss them so much...and..."

"I miss him too. My owner."

"I miss my comrades...my master..."

The three of us never had a chance to actually confront our demons. The fact that we lost so much, those we so deeply cared about. The fact that our loved ones are no longer in our lives and we can never see them...nor can we ever return to the lives we once lived. The tears began to fall from me first, closely followed by Hibird...and Yami after a while. The pain runs deep, in all of us. We have different ways of coping with it as well...and my method is to make sure that...it never happens again and I will protect these two...because I love them.

X-X-X-X

I silently sat seiza with both Hibird and Yami sitting behind me. The three of us were being 'judged' in the shaman's home...or the old woman named Sherry who saved us from possibly dying...not to mention healed me up rather nicely even if I am a human mummy right now. The only reason why we're being judged is because we were are not wizards from a guild, we're highly suspicious since we're crazy strong children, and because of the fact that some still didn't think we weren't with some group that is after some kind of artifact in this village.

"These men are still suspicious of you children, so tell me..." Sherry stared at me and I didn't back down, I will never back down. "Child of ice, are you after our artifact?" Sherry questioned as the men behind her glared at me.

"It is not our intent to harm or steal from you people." I stated straightening my back out.

"Then why are you, mere children, doing so far up north?"

"As you noticed, I have control over ice. I must remain in area that is cooled. If I remain in areas that are hot, then I cannot fight at my best."

"Then what is it you are running from?"

"...We were human experiments." Or close enough to the fact. "That is why we must run."

"Human...?"

"..." The men began to whisper behind Sherry's back. Yami and I exchanged a glance, hearing them perfectly well. My senses are quite sharp since gaining the power of the dragons and Yami was some kind of canine, fox...creature. "Think they believe us?"

"Possibly."

"Could they speak the truth...?"

"No, that can't be."

"What kind of people would experiment on children?"

"It could be true..."

"That explains their freaky strength...except the small one."

"So, child of ice, do you intend us any harm?"

"We do not harm those who have not harmed us first. The moment we arrived near your village, those men attacked us first and without warning. It was only natural for us to suspect you were the men hunting us, that is why I intended to kill rather than disarm. You got lucky quite a few times." I could already hear the collective thoughts of 'scary' from the men behind Sherry. "If my injuries had gotten any worse..."

"Aahh...Last time that happened, didn't you freeze everything in sight?"

"That wasn't my fault..."

"It was really pretty! It was winter in summer~!"

"You turned the entire mountain into a frozen hell."

"That wasn't my fault."

"Actually, since it's already pretty cold here wouldn't you have just made it worse?"

"Don't remind me..."

"Child of ice, will you harm those in this village for the pain we have unfairly caused you?"

"No." I raised my bandaged hand, showing it to the woman. "You have already treated my injuries and allowed us to remain here despite your distrust. I have already been healed enough, we shall take our leave tomorrow."

"Leila, are you sure...?"

"Yami, we can't remain in one place for too long. It's better if we continue traveling."

"Leila, you're injured. At least wait until your injuries aren't so bad."

"I'll be fine."

"If you go out with those injuries you will die. You realize this, didn't you?"

"Guh..."

"Leila!"

"...Fine, we'll stay for a few more days, but we leave the moment I'm healed up enough."

"You three can remain in my residence until your departure."

"Thank you."

"Leila, does it hurt...?"

"I'm okay, Hibird, it's not so bad..." Compared to back then. "I'll be back to my normal strength in no time, just watch."

"Since we're staying here, can we build snowmen?!"

"Sure."

"T-Then an igloo!"

"Okay."

"I want to also have a snowball fight! I'll win for sure!"

"Hey, don't get cocky. My element is ice and snow, I'll win."

"Nope! I'll have Yami on my team!"

"Leila, Hibird, it's getting late. We should get some rest."

"You're right."

Hibird grabbed ahold of my good hand and he began tugging me along. Yami followed behind with a small smile on his face despite the fact we probably would never be safe. I resisted the urge to sigh, while it's nice to have a place to stay for a few days rather than constantly being on the move, I...I'm not sure how to handle it. We traveled constantly, in fear of being captured...I'm afraid of it, I don't want to go back to that place.

X-X-X-X

I ran my fingers through Hibird's hair, staring out the window. It's dark, but I can see into it with ease. It's snowing right now, looks like it'll be a good four or five inches tomorrow. How long until they catch up to us, until they catch wind of our trail. _If I have to, I'll sacrifice myself for both Yami and Hibird. I won't ever let anyone touch them. I was too weak back then, but I'm strong now._ I thought with a small frown.

"...Does it hurt, Leila?" Yami questioned snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh...?" I quickly removed my hand, realizing I was touching my side...the side that I was stabbed on the day we got away. "No, nothing like that..." I answered shaking my head.

"I've lit the fireplace. Did Hibird fall asleep already?" Yami questioned peering at the little bird child.

"Yeah, he fell asleep after playing outside for so long. He has an unending amount of energy, it makes me a bit jealous since I can't keep up."

"You're doing fine."

"...I guess..."

"Leila..."

"Yami, if they do come, take Hibird and go. Forget about me."

"I won't leave you."

"If it comes down to it."

"I won't ever leave you, Leila!" Yami grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to look at him. "You were there for me from the beginning, I'm here for you. I won't ever abandon you, never."

"Why are you two yelling...?" Hibird slowly lifted his head up, rubbing his eyes. "Is it morning...?"

"No, nothing like that. Go back to sleep."

"Don't...fight..." Hibird put his head back down. "don...li...it...zz...zzz..."

"Haah...Yami, let's continue this conversation another time."

"Leila, I owe you my life. I won't ever abandon you."

"You can't change my mind."

"Leila. The one time you used that technique, you almost lost yourself."

"..."

"Please, I need you. Hibird needs you."

"...Let's get some sleep..."

I lifted Hibird up and I brought him close to the fireplace. I grabbed the blankets and I covered him before lying down beside the former bird. Yami sighed before laying down beside me, covering himself in his own blanket. None of us really feel comfortable sleeping in a bed, plus it's always a comfort to know that we're beside one another as we sleep...to know we're not alone. Yami and I haven't been at an agreement in quite a while...he cares deeply for me and Hibird, but he would probably die beside me in battle if it meant Hibird could get away safely.

"...We have to train Hibird to fight..." I whispered already dreading the conversation.

Hibird has to learn how to fight and as soon as possible. It's not a matter of when, but a matter of life and death for us. If he doesn't learn how to fight, he'll never be able to protect himself. Yami wants to hold off on it for another couple years and I agreed with him at first...until what happened when I got hurt. I'm the heavy hitter, the strongest amongst the three of us. If anything happens to me, there is no way those two would be able to handle whatever is thrown at us.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 3 Ends

I haven't written anything for this one in a while. Let's see, Leila wants to protect Yami and HIbird, not just because they're her precious comrades and practically her family, but because she knows she probably wouldn't be able to live in a world without them. Yami owes practically everything to Leila, but hates how she is willing to sacrifice herself for their sake. Hibird...well, he's kind of like a child without much knowledge of the world so that's why Yami and Leila always want to protect him. Welp, that's it for today so until next time my dearies~! Bye-bye~!


	4. Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4

X-X-X-X

"Do you...normally eat snow and ice?"

"Hm?" I was munching on an icicle, beside me is Hibird...who has his tongue stuck and Yami was trying to get him to calm down. I looked up at one of the teenage male members of this village. Kind of tall, but probably a few years older than us physically. Reminds me a bit of Yami, but his eyes are dark brown. "Yeah? I have to if I want to cast my magic."

"So...you know a lot of cool magic, huh?"

"Something like that."

"You need something?" Yami shot the male a look before turning his attention back to Hibird. "Stop struggling. I keep telling you to not mimic Leila when she eats icicles."

"Wwwttthhh wwwweeeettt!"

"Hah?"

"I think he said 'it's sweet' or something."

"They're frozen maple icicles. I found them while hunting. Hibird, bring it closer to your mouth and let your saliva drip down your tongue. Don't let it touch your lips."

"Wwwwkkkaaaawwww!"

"So...your name is Leila?"

"Yeah, Leila Walker."

"And they're...Hibird and..."

"Yami."

"Hm."

"So...ah...I'm Reiner..."

"Okay."

"Ah! I'm free!"

"Hibird, if you want, I can melt it in one of our pots and mix it with some tea."

"I don't like tea, it tastes funny."

"Agreed."

"You two are pathetic. It's tea."

"Er..." I glanced at Reiner, he's still here, huh? "I-If you like tea, my mother has a bunch! If you want I can...er..."

"It's fine, we don't want to be a bother."

"We're leaving tomorrow anyways."

"Leila, are you going to do some more hunting?"

"Yeah. I'm the only person who can travel across long distances without problems so I'm planning on selling the pelts and getting us some meat to smoke."

"I'll come along." Yami stood up, cracking his knuckles. "I haven't hunted for a while. Leaving it to you all the time leaves my senses dull."

"I-I would like to come along!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Oh."

"It's dangerous for a pair of kids going out, a girl especially."

"You...should not have said that."

"Take this!" I kicked him in the gut, sending him flying. I landed on my feet, pointing at him furiously. "You bastard! Just because I'm a girl and I look cute, doesn't mean I can't hunt! I don't want any protection from a guy who can't handle one kick!"

"O...Ow..."

"Told you so."

"Gyaaahh I hate men who underestimate women! Yami, we're going! Hibird, play with the village children! If anything happens, blow your whistle!"

"Yess! Take care!"

"Wha-hold on! You two don't even have weapons or gear!"

"Don't need them!"

"It's going to get dark in a couple hours, you can't travel tha-" Yami and I ran off at full speed. I can move quickly even if it is snow, Yami was a bit slower since he's not used to it. "F-Fast...!"

"Hibird! We'll be here in a couple hours! Definably before it gets dark!"

"OKAAAYYY!"

Without our heavy gear and Hibird slowing us down, Yami and I could finally let loose a bit and go as fast as we like. Well, if it was during spring or summer without all the snow, Yami could definably outrun me. However, it's winter in the snowy mountains, this is my territory. I pulled myself to a stop, Yami doing the same a few feet behind me.

"What's up?" Yami questioned scanning the white scenery.

"...Blood..." I answered on guard.

"...It's human."

"Yeah..."

"What do you want to do?"

"...I'll check it out, get ready to run if you have to."

"Got it."

I loosely pulled my hair into a bun before tugging my hood over my head, I made sure to pull the scarf over my nose to prevent the sound of my breathing be heard. I nodded to Yami and he quickly hid himself in one of the bushy trees nearby. I moved silently and quickly towards the source of the blood, but I stopped before I got too close. _One...two...four bodies...not the work of a human. These guys...mages from the look of the damage of the surroundings. The blood is frozen over, they've been dead for a while now. Whatever did this...isn't human. A beast of some kind?_ I thought retreating quickly. I moved to find Yami, that's when I heard it, some kind of...roar?

"Leila! Jump!"

"Hoh!" I jumped high up into the air, dodging what looked to be a red buck. A huge one! Monstrous even! "What the...?! ICE DRAGON ROAR!"

"Dark Pulse!" The two attacks collided to the monstrous deer, but it shook it off? I landed in a crouched, but it didn't last long when Yami came barreling towards me to avoid a charge from the rampaging monster. "It's too strong, we got to run!"

"We can't risk it going back to the village if we do run..."

"Then we got to put it down here, eh?"

"Dodge!"

"What's the game plan?"

"Deal a killing blow!"

"I think that's going to be difficult!"

"Then fight until we put it down!"

"That I can do!"

Yami and I ran about, avoiding close combat with the monstrous deer. Just thinking of it trying to skewer me with its huge antlers...ugh! Not only does it sound painful, the image is painful! Still, no matter what we were throwing at this guy...he's shaking them off as if it is nothing! Our attacks are by no means weak, but...how the hell is this thing shaking them off?!

"At this rate, we'll be the ones exhausting ourselves!" Yami said sweating heavily.

"...Okay, got it! Go back to the village, tell them about this! I'll hold it off and lead it away! Ice Dragon's Wing!" I slashed at the deer as I passed it and it's full focus was on me. "Come and get me, you bastard!"

The monster deer was quick to chase after me while Yami went to go get help. It was pretty good though, it's keeping up with me at my full speed out of sheer stubbornness. _Still, it looks like our attacks did do something. It's not as fast as before._ I thought jumping over what looked to be a bear. The bear was startled and when it saw the charging monster deer behind me...well, it quickly made a run for it. Huh, so it's strong enough that a bear doesn't want it to get near it.

"I need to find a place to get rid of this guy for good...where...Ah, there's a lake in this area isn't there...? Where is it though...?!" I suddenly slipped and I ended up falling onto my back and...I was...sliding? "Wha...Uh...I found it, I guess..." I said staring down at the frozen ice beneath me.

I released a small sound of surprise when I saw the monster still chasing at me. I quickly tugged my shoes off and I began leaping away from the charging buck. I was fortunate that it wasn't able to move about on the ice like I can when I don't have shoes on. _I need to get it to charge at me at the right time so that I can break the ice and send us both under water. I can survive in any freezing cold temperatures, but I doubt I'll live if I end up underwater._ I thought forming claws of ice. I pushed the ice below me at full strength causing cracks, but it wasn't enough.

"Ah, shit!" I quickly grabbed the antlers that were about to skewer me when I was suddenly sent flying into the air. "Wrong move! Ice Dragon Roar!"

I sent dozens of spikes of ice downwards, but my target wasn't the deer, but the ice! The ice cracked before the weight of the monster deer sent it crashing down into the cold water. I fell into the water soon after the deer did and I tried to swim upwards, but...I got caught? I quickly looked back and I saw the deer managed to bite into my scarf, tugging me down with it. _C-Crap! Go-Gotta undo it! I don't have much air left!_ I thought rapidly tugging at my scarf. Every time I tried to loosen it, the stupid deer pulled so it choked me.

"P-pwah!"

Not good, it tugged hard enough to cause me to gasp. I'm not going to last much longer, I got to get free somehow! I finally got free, but it wasn't good, I already reached the bottom of the lake, I got…I have to hurry, I'm out of air. I tried to swim as fast as possible, but I could quickly feel myself get weaker. Ah...I'm not...going to make it. _Hi...bird...Yami...sorry, this...this is it for me._ I thought as my vision got heavier. I could have sworn that I saw something headed for me right before I shut my eyes, but...it couldn't be a person...could it?

X-X-X-X

"Release me! Just because you saved my ass doesn't mean I owe you shit!" I hissed at the bastard carrying me over one shoulder.

"Stop your fussing. That old woman told me to take you little buggers after I finished my job. Besides, you were unconscious for half the journey so stop complaining."

"I said let me go! As for you two, why are you going along with it?!"

"He saved Leila!"

"He saved you."

"I don't care if he saved me! Don't go letting us get kidnapped by some random old man!"

"Hey! I'm not old!"

"You're old! Also! I told you we can't trust adults much less strong ones! Let me go! Come on, let go!"

"Not happening. If you got free, then I'd have to chase you down again. Seriously, are all kids this annoying?"

"Don't call me annoying when you're the one kidnapping a bunch of kids, Gildarts!"

"Be a bit more respectful to your elders, really, kids these days."

"Why should I have manners to an old bastard like you?!"

"Keep this up and when you grow up, you'll never find a boyfriend."

"I don't need one!"

I continued to argue with Gildarts as he dragged us to his guild. Quite frankly, this situation...I want to avoid it at all costs. Being tied to one place means that if those guys find us...they'll be able to set a trap we might not ever be ready for. We kept moving for a reason! I refuse...I refuse to let anything happen to Yami and Hibird!

"LEILA!" I stopped myself, just as the ice was starting to creep up my neck. Gildarts was even surprised if his glancing at Yami was any indication. "It's fine." Yami said not breaking his gaze on me.

"...I...I promised myself to protect you two. I won't let this old man get in the way...!" I whispered close to tears.

"Wha-hey, are you crying?!" Gildarts asked putting me down quickly.

"You...I hate you! Let us go already! I don't want us to die!" I pounded my fists against the man's chest, but as expected no damage. "It's not like I asked us to be hunted! I hate you! I hate you!" I cried still hitting him.

"Leila..." Hibird quickly tackled me into a hug and I fell to my knees, sobbing. "Don't cry...! Don't cry, Leila!"

"I didn't want to live this life! I hate this world! I want to go home...! I want my momma...!"

"U-Uwaaahhh! I want Hibari!"

"D-Don't cry...h-hey, calm down...Hey, er-wait are you crying too?!"

Gildarts confusingly looked between Hibird and I who were clinging to one another, crying out loudly. Yami on the other hand was standing silently still, tears dripping down his cheeks. Yami walked towards me and Hibird and he fell to his knees, burying his head in my chest as we continued to be a sobbing mess. Gildarts stared at us, obviously unable to understand our pain so he let us be for a while until we could finally calm down. Although it probably wouldn't be any time soon so the man got to work preparing the camp as we cried.

"Sniff...!" I rubbed at my reddening eyes. "Don't you dare say anything about this..." I said to Gildarts.

"You kids have been through a lot more than anyone should in their lifetime. I can't fault you for that or the fact you can't trust me. However, my guild is different." Gildarts said stroking the fire.

"How's that?" Yami asked with a sleeping Hibird in his arms.

"Fairy Tail is one big family, we protect our own until the very end. If anyone, I mean anyone, tries to hurt you, you can expect all members of our guild to take up arms to deal with it." Gildarts said with a grin.

"A big...family?" Yami asked as if it was impossible.

"The only family I got is Yami and Hibird. I don't want or need anything else." I stated covering Hibird in a blanket.

"Well, you're going to get it anyways."

"Don't want it."

"Leila..."

"Too bad."

"...Stupid old..."

"I'm not old, washboard."

"Wa-You pervert! I'm still a kid, of course I got nothing!"

"Gyahahahahaha! With that attitude, you might not even get a boyfriend with a nice body!"

"You damn drunk!" I threw a blanket at his head. "Go to bed!"

Yami released a small laugh as I sat beside him, curling myself up into a ball. I felt Yami's head against my shoulder and the sound of his soft breathing. I turned my gaze to the moon, wondering if...we'll ever be able to return to our old world or...are we doomed to stay in this world until we die once again? If we do return to our own worlds...I guess I'll never see Yami or Hibird again.

"I guess...I'm only grateful for times like this...even if I hate this world..."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 4 Ends

How do you like it so far? The next chapter will have the chibified Fairy Tail members and there will be a lot of fighting, some due to personalities or due to accidentally hitting someone. Let's see, Yami and Leila are strong, but that's only compared to ordinary people. Against a real monster, their attacks would be too weak and they would either have to run or outsmart it. As for Gildarts, well, I can see him doing someone a favor especially if it means helping out a bunch of children. That's it for today so until next time my sweets~! Bye-bye~!


	5. Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5

X-X-X-X

I furiously ate from the mountain of ice cream that was in front of me. It was on Gildarts anyways so I'm doing my best to eat as much as I want while emptying his wallet! Yami and Hibird was in the same situation as me with their favorite foods since it was not only expensive...but we weren't paying for it. I saw Gildarts laughing at the three of us while drinking with his guild mates.

"You smell like a dragon!" I licked my lips, staring at the pink haired boy in front of me. Cute kid, but...he's radiating heat and it's annoying me. "Do you know Igneel?!"

"Ah..."

"Hey! Come on, tell me!"

"BACK OFF!" I shoved my bowl of ice cream in his face, pushing him away. "Also stay away! What is up with this guy?! It's like he's a ball of fire!"

"That hurts!"

"Then don't go getting into other people's faces!"

"Leila..."

"Hmph!"

"Sorry about Leila, she's a bit...angry since Gildarts dragged us here."

"I'm going out." I pushed myself out of my seat. "I need to look around."

"I'll co-"

"No need, stick with Hibird."

"Leila..."

"What's wrong, Leila?"

"It's okay, Hibird." I patted the top of Hibird's head, a small smile on my face. "I just...need to get a layout of this place..."

"Gildarts is going to show us where we're going to be living by sundown. Be back by then."

"Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot, Yami." I shot the dark haired male a look. "I'll be back well before then."

"Yes...sorry..."

"...Sorry, Yami. I'm just...a bit nervous and glittery right now. I need to get out of here."

"Sorry..."

I shook my head, taking my leave. I felt nervous, being in a place so unfamiliar...that is going to become our home. I climbed one of the roofs and I jumped roof to roof, mentally creating a map of this town. I heard someone shouting at me and I turned my gaze to that pink haired idiot from before. He's pointing at me...still shouting. Moron. I turned, jumping across to another roof and another, easily outrunning the pink haired idiot.

"I want to go home..." I sat on a large wall, at the edge of town. "... _In the moonlight I felt your heart...quiver like a bow string's pulse! In the moon's pale light, you looked at me. Nobody knows your heart~! When the sun is gone, I see you. Beautiful and haunting, but cold. Like the blade of a knife, so sharp, so-_ Who's there?!" I questioned turning towards the sound of someone's approach.

"It's just me...Leila." Yami said giving me a weak smile.

"Yami...What are you doing here?" I asked as he moved to sit beside me.

"I got worried. Will you continue?"

"..."

"I love it when you sing. This song...it's really pretty. A song from your world."

" _Like the blade of a knife, so sharp so sweet. Nobody knows your heart...!_ " My mother, she used to listen to this song. She said that she loved the movie it was from, but the song...reminded of her of something long ago. I learned this song, so I could sing it for her, I wanted to see her smile when she learned I managed to sing it perfectly for her. " _All of your sorrow, grief and pain...locked away in the forest of the night...your secret heart belongs to the world...of the things that sigh in the dark...of the things that cry in the dark...!_ "

"...I'm sorry, Leila."

"Why are you sorry?"

"If I...if I was stronger...we wouldn't have to run, we wouldn't have to depend so much on you."

"You're still unused to this body...besides, my anger, my hatred of those bastards...!" Ice formed around my fingers, I crushed a section of the wall beneath me due to my anger. "It won't stop burning...! I'm suited for the icy terrain, but inside me...is like a burning flame incased in the ice...ready...ready to do whatever it takes...to get revenge."

"Hey." Yami grabbed my wrist and I slowly released the concrete beneath my hand. He gently brushed away the pieces of concrete stuck in my fingers as the ice disappeared. "I'm here for you...I'll always be here for you."

"...If you and Hibird really want to live here, then...I will learn to live with it. I want to protect you two, but...I know that we can't always travel."

"That's right, let's make this place our new home. Just the three of us!"

"LLLLLEEEEIIIILLLAAAAA!"

"Hibird!"

"Woah! Hold on! Don't-" Hibird tackled me from the front, in turn caused me to be pushed into Yami. The end result was the three of us falling off the wall and onto the hard grown below. "Ow...!"

"Y-You okay, Y-Yami?"

"Fine...I just landed on my back..."

"I'm sorry~!"

"Hibird...Whenever you say it like that, I can't believe you..."

"It's not fair though! Why does Yami get to go find Leila! I can find Leila a lot faster!"

"...Hibird, do you want to live here?"

"Live here?"

"Er...how do I say this...?"

"What Leila is saying...we want to make a home here, for the three of us."

"A home...Oh! A nest!"

"Something like that."

"Yeah."

"Yay!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Later in the day, did we find out that our home is a cute little house at the edge of the town. Small, but perfect for three children...and I know that Gildarts wouldn't be taking care of us aside from paying for the house for us to live in. We'll have to work to earn money for our own food...and I hope that one day that we'll be old enough to afford our own house.

"I want to room with Leila!" Hibird said holding onto me.

"Hold it! There's only two bedrooms, you're rooming with me!" Yami said grabbing the bird boy by the back of his collar.

"Home...huh...?" I questioned running my hand along the wall.

"You don't like it?" Gildarts asked patting my head.

"...A house is just a place, a home...is where you live with those you care for."

X-X-X-X

I hummed a soft tune, Yami and Hibird's heads on my lap. We settled down in our new home nicely enough and I did whatever I could to fortify the house and ensure we have a few escape routes prepared if we were ever found. I stopped humming, sensing something outside. I lifted one hand, transforming it into a sharp ice spike. I lightly shook Yami awake with my free hand and he got up without a word. He rolled Hibird into a blanket before slowly moving away, hidden in the darkness. I kept my body low, out the bedroom door and through the small hole I made in the wall on the side of the house the moment we moved in.

"DIE!" I growled lunging at the figure that was outside.

I stopped short of the kill when I saw it was just the pink haired boy from the guild. What the hell is he doing here?! I snapped my head up, hearing another sound and I grabbed the kid, covering his mouth with one hand. I pulled him into the shadows and he struggled until I growled at him to shut his mouth or he'll get us both killed.

"Hey, Leila, you out here? Did you get them?" Yami asked looking around.

"...Stay down until I say so...Stay silent too or you might get hurt..." I released him and I got up. "No. It might have been an animal." I said brushing off the leaves in my hair.

"That's good. Let's get back inside." Yami said giving me a smile.

"What did you do with Hibird?"

"Huh?"

"Wrong move." I lashed out with a kick, sending the fake flying. "Yami knows to never leave Hibird alone. You made the wrong choice, coming after us again...!"

"I made the wrong, choice, huh, you little bitch. I'll enjoy stringing you up!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Ice formed around my neck, going up slowly. "I won't ever...forgive you people...!"

I was about to lunge at the bastards when a familiar figure came out of nowhere and took the guy out. G-Gildarts?! The man stared down at me and slowly calmed myself down, but the ice didn't recede. The stare continued and I let the ice melt away, creating a small puddle where I stood. I glanced at the bushes the pink haired boy was at and I nodded my head. He came out and Gildarts was surprised the boy was actually up and about.

"I'll leave it to you then, Gildarts. I'm going to sleep then." I said ignoring the stare the pink haired boy was giving me.

"Wait! I know your name, but you should know mine! We have to give proper introductions!"

"...?" I glanced at the boy and I shut my eyes, releasing a sigh. "You should know, that my full name is Leila Walker. I'm the Ice Dragon Slayer. What about you?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel! I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer!"

"...Good night then, Natsu-kun. Do forget what you saw tonight. Also...sorry for almost killing you."

I entered the house and I shut the door behind me. I returned to the room I shared with Hibird and Yami. I moved to sit beside Yami and he rested his head on my shoulder as he held our little bird in his arms. I rested my cheek against Yami's head, my hand on Hibird's head. He's sleeping so peacefully...I'm glad for that at least.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked grabbing my hand.

"I'll be fine...Don't worry about me." I whispered silently.

I don't know if I ever will be though...If I didn't stop myself, I would have killed that b-Natsu. My hand was shaking and Yami gave me a tight squeeze of reassurance. After that, I couldn't sleep until morning...until Yami and Hibird were both up and about. Once we were at the guild, I settled into a small corner of the room, sitting on the ground while sleeping silently. Yami and Hibird kept everyone away from me while I slept and I noted that it was a bit quieter than it should have been while I slept. I suppose some of the adults found out about last night...or something. Either way, I was grateful for the silence for once and I managed to get a bit of sleep in.

"You hungry, Leila?" Yami asked holding up a book.

"Just some milk..." I answered rubbing at my eyes.

"Are you okay, Leila?" Hibird asked tugging on my sleeve.

"Yeah, I'll be fine...eventually..." I smelled fire and I turned behind me to see Natsu there. He held out a hand, a...flower? "...Ah...thank you?"

"Gildarts said that giving a girl a present makes them happier. Are you happier?"

"...Not really..."

"Damn it!"

"?" I watched Natsu run off, shouting how he'll find a better present or some kind of nonsense. "What was that all about?"

"Don't go asking me." Yami pushed a plate of pancakes and eggs in front of me along with the milk I asked for. "Eat."

"...Ugh..." Why is it stacked so high? "Hibird, say ahhh."

"Aaahhh!"

"Leila, you got to eat too."

"I'll eat after a bit."

"Leila."

"Sorry..."

I ate some as well, but my stomach can't handle it. The pancakes are overly sweet and the eggs...they were salty. Hibird didn't seem to have any problems with it, so it's just me. I can't eat anymore after the first few bites before I jumped out of my seat to the bathroom. I began puking in the sink, gripping the faucet. Gentle hands pulled my hair out of my face as I continued to puke, tears streaming down my cheeks. Once my stomach was empty once again, I fell to my knees holding my mouth. There was a reason why I avoided other's cooking...my taste buds still can't handle the normal definition of food and my body will instantly reject it. Ice cream was fine, since it was a type of frozen food my body will natural accept it due to my powers, but other than that...I can't take it.

"You okay?"

"...Yeah..." I got up and I rinsed out the sink along with my mouth. I spat out the water and I rubbed at my eyes. "Thanks..."

"It's okay. I'm Lisanna. Do you...want some water?"

"No...Just...leave me here for a bit..." I washed my face and I noticed the white haired girl still there. "Just leave me alone..."

"Nope! If you're in pain, as a fellow Fairy Tail member, I gotta stick around to help!"

"I don't need help."

I left the bathroom and Yami was the first one I saw. He grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the guild. Hibird was flying right behind us and I couldn't look anyone in the eye when all I could feel from them was pity. Yami picked up some fresh fruits from the marketplace and we went home to eat them in silence. Yami probably never noticed...that I can't handle other people's cooking...I did do my best to keep this fact a secret.

"You should have told me..." Yami muttered angrily biting into an apple.

"It's fine. My body will adjust with time." I stated nibbling on a peach.

"...I can't handle the meat other people cook, except yours of course..." Yami admitted grabbing my free hand.

"What's wrong with cooking?" Hibird asked completely oblivious.

"It's nothing, Hibird."

Hibird was probably the only one among the three of us that can eat normal food. He didn't suffer the amount of abuse Yami and I had to go through...although he did have to put up with my practically flavorless cooking for a long time. I should slowly increase the amount of spices I use in my cooking from now on...plus Yami and I need to eat more...we're severely malnourished. I have a lot of work to do...plus, I don't think I can stand the looks of pity and concern I kept getting.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 5 Ends

Leila was singing Nobody Knows Your Heart from my favorite movie Princess Mononoke. I really liked it and I felt it suited Leila quite a bit. As for Leila and them getting attacked, well, it'd be obvious someone would have the skills to track them down at some point and would make a move when they think the 'stupid kids' let their guard down. When it comes to the food part though. It's only natural that a body that's been through that kind of abuse wouldn't be able to eat proper food without taking it slow, but Leila was constantly traveling about with Yami and Hibird so they didn't have a chance to adjust. That's going to change though. Hm...I got nothing else to add at this point so that's it for today! Until next time, my dears! Bye-bye~!


	6. Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6

X-X-X-X

I gotten a bit used to life with Fairy Tail and...it seems that those guys aren't after us anymore...for now. I don't know what Gildarts did, but there hasn't been any attacks on us for quite some time. I felt...a bit safe, I guess. The plus side is that I also get to finally give my two knuckleheaded friends a decent education. Hibird stared at the slate in front of him with a frown, unable to comprehend the numbers on it. Yami was in the same situation with his own slate and I stared at the two blankly.

"If you two can't do this, you'll never survive as adults." I stated playing with some snow I made.

"I can't do it! It's too hard!" Hibird shouted dropping the slate.

"Give..." Yami muttered dropping his head on the table.

"What are you guys doing?" Lisanna asked walking up to us.

"Teaching them math. Not going so well..."

"I don't understand numbers! It's too hard, Leila!"

"I'm in a worse situation...I'm as bad as Hibird..."

"Really, you two!" I pulled out the giant blackboard I borrowed and I wrote the numbers one through twenty. "You only have to count up to twenty. The math problems I give you are within these numbers too! What is it you have problems with?"

"I don't have enough fingers!"

"We can count with our fingers?"

"For the love of..." I slapped a hand over my face. I shook my head before tapping the chalk against the board. "If you two cannot add and subtract up to this, we'll be having some serious troubles with multiplication and division..."

"What's that?"

"Huh?" I looked at Lisanna and she tilted her head to the side cutely. "What's what?"

"What's this multi-something or another?"

"Multiplying is this." I wrote 2 x 6. "It's basically a faster way to add things within a certain numbers. You have to add two together six times or add two sixes twice. Does that make sense?"

"A little."

"You can do the same backwards using division. What two of the same numbers do you need to add to get six?"

"That's...Three!"

"That's right. If you're really smart, you can do big numbers. There's also other ways to do math too."

"Wow! You're really smart, Leila!"

"It's pretty easy though." I began doing complex math problems to keep my mind sharp. Lisanna stared at the board with wide eyes, obviously not understanding anything I was writing. "The three most important things you need when fighting...instinct, strength, and a sharp mind. If you fight randomly, you can lose a lot. That's why you have to have a sharp mind...to come up with a way to fight, plan a trap...to ensure that you never lose that you love..."

"Does it hurt?"

"..." I thought about it. "No...not anymore..."

"Can you teach me too?"

"How high can you count?"

"Up to fifty!"

"Okay, sure then."

"Yay!"

"Leila!" I released a small sigh, sensing the ball of fire rushing to me. "I want to learn too!"

"If Natsu and Lisanna get to learn, I want to too!"

"Me too!"

"Don't you dare think leaving me of all people out of this!"

I stared at the group of children...that is originally part of Fairy Tail. Even Lisanna's brother and sister were among those who were willing to learn. I felt a bit embarrassed and I nodded my head since I saw no harm with it. I taught the basics and Mirajane was smart enough to do multiplications on her own, but only up to ten so I gave her a few problems to do on her own and the ways to do it faster. I stuck Natsu with Hibird and Yami with the need the most help group. Canna, Gray, Lisanna, and Elfman are in the basic lessons. Mirajane didn't seem to mind the fact someone the same age was teaching her, but...well, I'm pretty sure she's a sore about the fact I'm smarter than her despite being the same age.

"Hey, Leila! I finished! I bet they're all correct!" Mirajane said holding up her slate proudly.

"You made a mistake here. This should be a four. You forgot to add the one that was carried over." I stated after taking a glance at it.

"What?!" Mirajane questioned checking it herself

"Hm...There! I'm done too!" Lisanna said showing me her slate.

"Un. This is good. If you keep this up, you can even add numbers up to 100."

"Uh...I finished too..."

"Good job, Elfman. Let me give you a few more problems then. Once you're comfortable adding numbers up to 100, we can get started on multiplication."

"Gee, thanks."

"I did it!"

"Natsu, 5 + 12 does not equal 16."

"What?! But..." Natsu began counting on his fingers. "AH! I messed up!"

"Ehehehehe..."

"What's up, Lisanna-chan?"

"I bet you would make a really good teacher in the future!"

"Teacher...?" I thought about it...my hands were stained red...I don't really deserve to be around...those so pure. I shouldn't be here...right now, around all of these kids. "No, I wouldn't."

"But you would!"

"I wouldn't, trust me..."

I continued to put all my focus on the three that needed the most help. It soon became a habit when teaching...and I somehow created a classroom within the guild full of the children of our guild every day for an hour after lunch. I paused in my writing on the blackboard, realizing what I just thought. Our guild...I already began to think of this guild as my own...a place...a home.

"What's wrong, Leila?" Lisanna asked catching my attention.

"Ah, no, it's nothing! Let's continue with reading today! Natsu, can you read this sentence?" I asked pointing to the short sentence.

"Er...The dog...jumped...over...the...fox...?" Natsu asked slowly reading it.

"That's right. Now then..."

I continued my lessons, adding a few complex words here and there. I also explained what those words mean. Laxus never bothered to include himself in these lessons, but I sometimes get questions from him on occasion about words he didn't understand in books or he asked me to explain some magic theories for him. I could understand the theories and such, so the two of us sometimes got together to learn new types of magic.

"Okay, that's it for today. Today's homework..." I held up some books. "Please read these during your own free time until next week." I said passing out the books.

"This looks a bit hard..." Mirajane said scratching her head seeing she got a thick book.

"It's a good read and it's a bit complex, but it should help you stretch your imagination a bit. I thought that you would like it." I said handing the picture book to Natsu, Hibird, and Yami.

"For some reason, I feel my intelligence is being put into some serious doubt..." Yami muttered staring at the book in his hands.

"You never learned to read before so you're stuck with those two until you can prove otherwise." I stated with a wide smile.

"Wow! This one has a kitty on it!" Lisanna said obviously pleased with her book.

"I got a dragon one!"

"Birds for me..."

"I got one on old stories!"

"Okay, once you finish reading it. I'll ask you some questions based on what you read. If you also have problems with what is written, I'll be happy to help you out. For now, class dismissed."

We all separated, intending to do whatever we wanted. Hibird and Yami stuck around the guild to read. Mirajane went home with her siblings. Canna stuck around with Natsu, teasing him about how he got a book meant for small children. Natsu didn't seem to care since it was a picture book filled with dragons. I was about to leave as well...when a boy arrived with the smell of ice. I let him walk past me and I exited the guild, not really caring. I had to go to the marketplace to buy dinner.

X-X-X-X

"What was that, fire brain?!" Gray questioned butting heads with Natsu.

"You heard me!" Natsu shouted practically breathing fire.

"..." I harshly and loudly shut the book in my hands, but it didn't seem to affect the two fighting. I placed the book on the table before walking towards the two, pulling their ears and away from one another. The two released a shout, grabbing my wrist to no avail. "You two, I am in the middle of a lesson. If you continue to fight, I will not hesitate put you into timeout like babies." I said with a chilling smile.

"Don't do it, trust me...!" Yami hissed at them silently.

"I say you throw them in timeout anyways. The rest of us can't learn crap with them shouting left and right!" Mirajane grumbled glaring at the two.

"I'm sorry! Let go already!" Natsu shouted and I gave him an extra painful twist.

"It hurts, you brutish woman!" Gray shouted unable to get my hand off his ear.

"I said not to do it..." Yami said seeing I hung Gray upside down hanging by his ankles using my ice.

"Gray, I want a five page apology letter! Natsu, you too!" I shouted releasing Natsu's ear.

"Eeehh! I can't write five pages!" Natsu whined.

"Don't worry, don't worry." I smiled at the two, a blizzard occurring behind me. "I'll be sure to help you properly. I don't care about fights outside my lessons, but during them is a big no-no."

The lessons continued as usual. Gray still hung upside down and had to endure it that way until the end. I forced Natsu and Gray sit together while they wrote their apology letters consisting of why they shouldn't fight during my lessons. It was a very good way to get them to write and to ensure they don't do something so stupid again. Mirajane was clearly enjoying their punishment, pushing them to work faster with some tiny insults here and there.

"Hey, I need your help with this." Laxus said holding up a book on Thought Projection.

"Mirajane, keep watch on them. They can't leave until they finish five pages." I said standing up.

"You got it." Mirajane said giving me a grin.

I could tell she would be reading their apology letters and making fun of them...but I acted as if I didn't know this little fact. I went over the Thought Projection textbook with Laxus. We practiced on the other although it came out a bit broken. I went over the textbook a few times, trying to figure out what we were doing wrong. It seems like we just don't have enough practice so the more we get used to it, the smoother and easier it'll become.

"Do you like teaching or something?" Laxus asked seeing me write a few notes on a separate piece of paper.

"Why do you ask?" I asked looking up at him.

"You're teaching idiots like them." Laxus stated pointing at Natsu and Gray.

"They're the ones who asked me to teach them."

"That doesn't mean you have to go so far as to create separate lessons for everyone."

"What about you? Why are you asking me for help so often?"

"You're smart, a genius when it comes to magic."

"How do you know that?"

"I've been working on this for three weeks before I finally asked for help. You got it within the day of reading it."

"It's a lot easier compared to what I learned before."

"You learned magic before?"

"..."

"You doing alright now?"

"Just fine."

I continued helping Laxus, thinking back to my past. I knew quite a bit about magic and the reason why I had such talent when it comes to it...is probably more due to my father than my mother. I have faint memories from when I was really small...of sitting on his lap...watching him create things using his magic...how my mother scolded him about it before handing me off to one of my uncles.

"My talent...comes from my parents...because they were great magicians...but they didn't want that for me...They wanted me to be normal...have a life they couldn't..." I muttered thinking of the past.

"You say something?" Laxus asked looking up from the textbook.

"Nothing. You want to continue?"

"Sure."

X-X-X-X

Chapter 6 Ends

Leila would obviously be the one to give Yami and Hibird their basic education. If the others were to follow suit, yeah, I can see it. Especially if Leila was doing it since they would be curious about the only girl among the three. Leila often kept to herself, not bothering with others. When she got pulled into teaching, she finds herself more exasperated with the fact no one is bothering to teach the kids and took matters into her hand. To her, four or five more kids don't bother her...considering she is stuck teaching a former bird and Pokemon. As for her relationship with Laxus...more of a bonding over various types of magic thing. Leila needs every advantage she could take, even if it means juggling several types of magic. Nothing else to add at this point so that's it for today~! Bye-bye~!


	7. Chapter 7

X-X-X-X

Chapter 7

X-X-X-X

I stared at the red haired girl my age...she has a look similar to myself. Ever since she, Erza, arrived at this guild last week...she must have suffered quite a bit...probably as much as Yami and I. I took her hand and I led her to my usual corner of the guild. She was silent and I cracked open a book to read. She seems to like the fact she wasn't with anyone rowdy, but...I could tell she was a bit envious how everyone was so carefree and happy.

"Everyone has a bad past here, you know." Erza glanced at me. "While others might not have one as much as you...I bet you and I can relate quite a bit...since we lost those we love...and had to watch." I stated flipping the page in my book.

"You don't know anything about me." Erza said looking away.

"You have the signs of abuse, malnutrition, and you've been through more than anyone should have throughout their life. You have scars, but scars fade with time...it's the scars to the heart and mind that need a lot more time."

"..." Erza glanced at my arm, noticing the faint scars on my exposed skin. "You too?"

"Yami as well."

"What about that...Hibird boy that is always with you?"

"Saved him...but he didn't suffer that much."

"..."

"You can't handle the taste of normal food, right?"

"...No..."

"It'll take a bit of time, but it'll become easier. Start slow, things that are easy to digest until your body can handle it."

"How long would that take?"

"I'm still in the process...Yami is doing better than I am."

"What do you normally eat?"

"Soups, gruel, stew, fruits, things like that."

"..."

"..." The two of us sat beside one another in silence. I got up and I took Erza's hand, leading her out the guild. I took her to the Eastern Forest after making sure no one was around. "Cry."

"What?"

"Cry. Cry your eyes out until you can't cry anymore."

"I don't need to."

"Stop acting so strong and pretending you're okay."

"I don't need to cry."

"I was told this long ago. You cry when you need to, but hold back the tears when you must. Cry, cry out until you don't have any more tears to cry. It's not a weakness to cry."

"It's..."

"I cried too, cried out my frustration and hate."

"But..."

"You cry now, focus on protecting what you want later without the tears holding you back. Bottling it up until you can't hold it in, you'll break sooner or later. You should cry when you have the chance because you might not be able to do so later."

Erza bowed her head and I sat down beside her with my back to her. Her small sniffles became outright sobs and she clung to my back with her face buried in my hair and back. She cried for a long time, screaming loudly as there was no one to hear her. It was almost night when she finally calmed down...and I took her back home with me. Yami and Hibird didn't ask any questions when the red-eyed Erza came to our place. I let the girl take a hot bath while I prepared dinner and even lent her some of my clothing.

"You want some milk or juice?" Yami asked glancing at Erza.

"Water is fine." Erza answered sitting beside me.

"Leila makes some really yummy stew! It's always filled with a lot of veggies, but she said it's good for us! If I don't eat it all, then Leila said I can't have dessert!" Hibird said giving Erza a wide smile.

"That's...good? You should eat all your veggies..." Erza said unsure how to handle Hibird.

"Leila said so too. I don't like potatoes and onions though." Hibird said as I served him his stew.

"If you can't eat it all, don't force yourself. Leila and I couldn't eat a lot in the beginning."

"It's a milk stew without any meat."

"Thanks..."

Erza only managed to eat half, not touching the carrots. I won't force her to eat them now, but once she's able to adjust and eat an entire bowl...I am so not letting her get away with unfinished food. Yami was the one who took the rest of her food and I tried not to smile when Hibird said he was done after his bowl before asking for his dessert.

"What exactly do you give as dessert?" Erza asked seeing me open the fridge.

"I bought this earlier today." I pulled out three slices of strawberry cake. "Here, you want to try some?" I asked placing the slice in front of her.

"I don't think..."

"A small bite won't hurt."

"Alright..."

I tried not to smile out of amusement when I saw Erza practically devour the cake after the first bite. She looked really guilty, but I just gave her a small smile before telling her she can stay with me tonight. Erza still felt guilty about eating my share of cake so I had her help me wash up the dishes and clean up the table. Yami was busy handling Hibird by giving him a bath and putting him to bed. I went to Yami and Hibird's room to get the small bird boy to bed, singing him a lullaby to put him to sleep. Yami was right beside the bird and I watched the two cling to one another in their sleep.

"Do you always do this...?" Erza asked quietly as I left the room.

"I always sang when we were on the road...Hibird can't sleep without me singing him a lullaby." I answered leading her to my room.

"Why are they sharing a bed...?"

"Hibird can't sleep without someone beside him, same for Yami."

"But you do?"

"I don't sleep at night."

"You..." Erza seemed to recall how I usually slept part of the morning in the guild while Yami and Hibird played with the others. I was usually awake in time for my lessons after eating a bit. I couldn't sleep for more than four or five hours in a day, any longer and I get nightmares. "Why do you sleep at the guild?"

"It's out of habit. Also...I don't ever feel safe at night. Go ahead and sleep. I'll protect you."

"But..."

"It's fine, isn't it?" I let Erza lie in my bed as I sat by the window, book on my lap. "If you want, I'll sing you to sleep too."

"...Would you?"

"Sure thing."

I silently hummed my favorite songs and it lulled Erza to sleep. Halfway into the night, she began to thrash about in her sleep, whimpering and crying. I put the book down and I sat down beside Erza, holding her hand. I softly sang, running my fingers through her hair. I'm older than her, well spiritually...so I found the need to take care of her...to protect her best I could. I don't know what she's been through, but I'll be there for her...when she wants to talk about it.

X-X-X-X

"Take this job with me." Laxus said holding up a piece of paper.

"You really need to learn to ask things properly." I stated chewing on some ice cubes.

"You really have to learn to stop doing that, it's a disgusting sound." Laxus stated pointed my cup of ice.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Then you do the same."

"..."

"So?"

"Hah...Give me that." I snatched the paper out of his hands and I began skimming through the contents. "...do you plan on using me like a damn dog or something?"

"Your sense of smell is better than a dog's."

"..." I put the paper down...before proceeding to try to punch him in the face. The older boy managed to catch my fist before I hit. "Don't treat me like one. If you want a tracker, Yami is better than I am."

"You are the one with better fighting abilities."

"...Can't deny that." Yami and I fought together countless times, but...well, when it comes to hitting hard I was the one to choose between us. Yami prefers speed while I prefer power. Strange for our genders, but...well, natural. "So, when do you want to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Okay, let me tell Hibird and Yami."

I told the two about my plans. While Yami took it like normal, but the problem was Hibird...He began hugging me and refused to let go. I patted his head with a strained smile...yeah...this would probably be the first time that we would be separated from one another for more than a day. Yami and I exchanged looks about this when I realized this. Will they be okay on their own...probably...I hope.

"Maybe I should just take you two with me...?" I questioned silently.

"No, it'd be good practice for the future." Yami said shaking his head.

"But..."

"It'll be fine. We don't live that far from the guild."

"...Promise you two will be okay on your own?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. I worry more about you."

"How so?"

"...Despite being really strong, you sometimes forget that you're also a girl."

"...So?" I knew he didn't mean it as an insult so there wasn't any need for me to punch him for that. "I don't really get what you're saying."

"Just be a bit more careful."

"I know."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. I'll work out the details more with Laxus in a bit."

"Noo! I don't want Leila to go anywhere!"

"Hibird, please behave yourself..."

"Nooo!"

"Hibird..."

"Hibird, don't be selfish."

"But...!"

"Hibird, it would happen at some point. What is wrong with us being apart for a few days?"

"I left Hibari and now...now...!" Hibird looked up at me with tears in his eyes. "I-I miss Hibari! W-Waaahhhh!"

"Aaahhh!"

"Hibird..." The two of us had a bit of difficulty calming him down as he cried out for Hibari...who I assume was his owner when he was still a bird. I sat down, pulling him along. I opened my mouth, singing the song he usually sang whenever he was really happy. " _Midori tanabiku Namimori no...dai naku shou naku name ga ii..._ "

"Hi...Hi...ba...ri...!" Hibird sniffled, rubbing at his eyes as I held him close to me. "L-Lei...la...!"

I continued to sing the lyrics until Hibird ended up falling asleep while clinging to me. I released a small sigh as I patted his head. While I feel really bad...we can't keep doing this. There are days when we must act apart and even if it does hurt now...it'll be better in the long run. Hibird was just an ordinary little bird, he wasn't that experienced in emotions and I think him having a human body affects him more than it does Yami...well, both of them were some kind of an animal.

"What's up with the brat?" Laxus asked finally approaching once the little bird boy was asleep.

"...Hibird misses someone he considers his father that's all." That's the closest thing I can say without revealing what kind of people we truly are. "Hibird is still very small...I suppose it's mainly may fault for babying him so much..." I said wondering if I raised him wrong.

"No, rather...you're both kids."

"Hm? No, rather...Hibird is about six. Yami and I are about 12."

"You don't know your exact birthdays?"

"We do, we just don't bother to use them." At least I do...Yami and I should pick out a birth date for him and Hibird. "I don't...like thinking about it too much."

"Whatever. We'll meet up at seven at the station."

"Got it." I turned to Yami. "Can you take him home? I need to go shopping."

"I know." Yami leaned down, scooping up the tiny child. "He's getting heavier..."

"He's growing up." I stood up, dusting off the back of my skirt. "Besides, I can distinctly remember you were shorter than me when we started traveling."

"I am taller than you now, I guess that's good."

"Don't rub it in..." I should invest in some kind of heels or boots that will add a bit of height. "I'll make prepare some food to last you guys two days. Eat lunch at the guild as always. If I'm not back before then, just use the savings I keep under the floorboards."

"Will you be gone that long?"

"Probably."

I am starting to regret accepting Laxus' request. Yami can't cook unless you count cutting up fruits to eat or burning meat on a fire. I don't think I ever let Yami or Hibird into the kitchen aside from teaching them how to reheat food. Yeah...I'll leave behind some instructions too as a precaution. I don't want to risk him or Hibird getting hurt or getting sick. I should teach them when I come back...these are necessary skills after all.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 7 Ends

I can see Leila getting close to Erza. While they weren't involved in the same incident, it is clear to the girl that the redhead is someone who clearly suffered. In a way, you could say that Leila is trying to take care of Erza like she wishes for herself. Leila has to be strong, for both Yami and Hibird's sake. Erza arrived alone and clearly needed someone at her side to say that everything would be okay. Something Leila won't let the girl go through alone. Yami and Hibird would realize this and treat the girly kindly until she's able to stand on her own two feet. Welp! That's all for today so until the next time my dearies! Bye-bye~!


End file.
